List of cities in the Allied States
Here is a list of cities in the Allied States of America, and their population, based on the 2010 census. List Texas *Houston - 5,930,500 *New Bay City - 1,560,900 *San Antonio - 1,380,600 *Dallas - 1,300,500 *Austin - 790,400 *Fort Worth - 730,600 *El Paso - 620,500 *Oklahoma City - 560,300 *Tulsa - 390,600 *Arlington - 380,100 *Corpus Christi - 290,400 *Plano - 270,600 *Laredo - 230,100 *Lubbock - 230,890 *Garland - 220,000 *Irving - 210,500 *Little Rock - 190,900 *Amarillo - 190,400 *Brownsville - 180,860 *Grand Prairie - 160,350 *Mesquite - 130,510 *McAllen - 130,230 *Carrollton - 130,210 *McKinney - 130,670 *Waco - 130,220 *Denton - 120,830 *Killeen - 120,500 *Abilene - 120,200 *Beaumont - 110,110 *Norman - 110,100 *Midland - 110,660 *Round Rock - 110,420 *Lewisville - 110,170 *Richardson - 100,200 *Frisco - 100,400 *Wichita Falls - 100,310 *Odessa - 100,810 Comanche *Albuquerque - 530,220 Apache *Phoenix - 1,600,660 *Tucson - 540,910 *Mesa - 470,160 *Glendale - 250,210 *Chandler - 250,560 *Scottsdale - 240,850 *Gilbert - 220,100 *Tempe - 180,520 *Salt Lake City - 180,100 *Peoria - 160,230 *West Valley City - 130,100 *Provo - 120,780 *Centurion City - 120,600 *West Jordan - 100,970 San Andreas *Los Angeles - 3,900,870 *San Diego - 1,310,300 *San Jose - 960,700 *San Francisco - 820,360 *Las Vegas - 570,640 *Fresno - 480,920 *Sacramento - 470,680 *Long Beach - 460,600 *Oakland - 410,190 *Santa Ana - 340,340 *Anaheim - 340,900 *Bakersfield - 320,460 *Riverside - 300,840 *Stockton - 290,580 *Henderson - 260,450 *North Las Vegas - 230,390 *Reno - 220,640 *Irvine - 210,720 *Fremont - 210,520 *Modesto - 200,740 *San Bernardino - 200,400 *Glendale - 200,880 *Huntington Beach - 190,300 *Moreno Valley - 190,750 *Fontana - 190,010 *Oxnard - 180,500 *Oceanside - 170,900 *Rancho Cucamonga - 170,810 *Ontario - 170,600 *Santa Clarita - 170,170 *Garden Grove - 170,330 *Santa Rosa - 160,470 *Pomona - 150,370 *Corona - 150,030 *Lancaster - 150,800 *Hayward - 140,290 *Salinas - 140,28 *Palmdale - 140,100 *Pasadena - 140,670 *Torrance - 140,300 *Escondido - 140,170 *Orange - 140,990 *Elk Grove - 140,280 *Sunnyvale - 130,960 *Fullerton - 130,620 *Thousand Oaks - 120,520 *Concord - 120,700 *Visalia - 120,100 *El Monte - 120,400 *Simi Valley - 120,920 *Roseville - 120,680 *Vallejo - 110,620 *Inglewood - 110,240 *Santa Clara - 110,900 *Victorville - 110,920 *Costa Mesa - 110,420 *Downey - 110,120 *West Covina - 110,460 *San Buenaventura (Ventura) - 100,420 *Fairfield - 100,590 *Richmond - 100,160 *Burbank - 100,120 *Berkeley - 100,800 *Norwalk - 100,500 *Daly City - 100,160 *Antioch - 100,180 Rocky State *Denver - 600,160 *Colorado Springs - 420,430 *Aurora - 330,080 *Boise - 210,670 *Fort Collins - 140,990 *Lakewood - 140,980 *Thornton - 120,770 *Pueblo - 110,600 *Arvada - 110,430 *Westminster - 110,180 *Billings - 110,170 *Centennial - 100,380 *Cheyenne - 60,580 *Casper - 60,570 Dakota *Auburn - 740,460 *Sioux Falls - 150,900 *Fargo - 110,550 Nebraska *Omaha - 410,960 *Lincoln - 260,380 Iowa *Des Moines - 200,430 *Cedar Rapids - 130,330 Kansas *Kansas City - 610,570 *Wichita - 382,368 *St. Louis - 320,300 *Overland Park - 170,370 *Springfield - 160,500 *Topeka - 130,970 *Olathe - 130,870 *Independence - 120,830 *Columbia - 110,500 See Also *Allied States of America *List of counties in the Allied States Category:Allied States of America